becoming siblings
by lizzie-bean
Summary: okay the 1st chaper more damatic then funny, but fans of the my other fic we know that it will turn out to be funny, BELIEVE ME,i wont be able to help it,its an illness really.oh well just my shining personalitylolrr


**Title: becoming siblings **

**Author: Lizzie_bean**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of the characters, but the point of view and wit is mine, but that's it**

**Feedback: I took the time to write it for sheer entertainment, the least you could do it feedback**

Summary. Ok people here's a wacky out there idea. We are all aware that Michaels adopted and that the man that adopted him was a total and complete idiot (in the worst sense of the word) so now I imagine that you are all nodding in agreement and can feel the blood boiling in your veins, for our little alien bad ass. Am I right am I right? I knew it! So anyway back to the wacky out there idea. We all know that Liz parker has a great, if a little on the over protective side, family. Now I have read many stories that have the swell idea of Liz and Michael being either unconventional lovers (never going to happen,well there is one story that has this idea wrote into it and it works amazingly well….you know who you are.) or brother and sister…catch my drift, yes, yes, YES! …NO, well better read.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Where is Michael max?' Isobel said for the hundredth time staring anxiously at the crash down café door 

'I don't know'

'They cant take him away, now that the social services have found out  about the situation with Michael and hank they could put him anywhere max! They could take him to another state! Oh god he can't leave max he needs us' then she turned to her brother sitting opposite and looked him square in the eye. 'we need him max' Isobel's hands were resting on the table and the fact that they were frantically shaking showed just how scared she was about. Normally she was so calm and collected but when it came to her 'family' it was anther story. Max reached across and put his large hands over his sisters. It frightened him to feel how cold they were.

'I know iz and I hope…'he stopped and looked down at the table then quickly back up  to his sister who's eyes were still frantically darting around the large café ' I hope it doesn't come to that, but what ever happens whether he stays in Roswell or all the way across the country, we will work something out, I promise it will be okay.' Isobel looked sceptically at her brother. 

'I want to believe that that is true max. And I wish I did, but I don't. she watched her brothers face and by looking at it she could she the immediate worry and concern written. How could he promise her something that he didn't believe him self. She snapped her hand from under his in disgust from this false hope he was so egger to fed her. Although she knew that he was just his way of trying to protect her, but it still didn't stop her from feeling hurt and incredibly angry. 'god max are you even taking this seriously!?' she said then closed her eyes and moths and shook her self to stop the angry words that were boiling inside her. After she was sure she was able to contain her feeling she continued. 'think about it max, the worst thing that could happen is that he is taken away and we all become venerable, but then if he stays In Roswell we will all be together but will have to deal with the new family that he will acquire' max looked at her questionable not completely sure what it was that she was getting at. 'max think over the years we have had a few close calls with mum and dad, but micheal will be in a poison that his adopted parents will want to get to know all about him, his past and so on. There's a lot of things that we cant explain including other worldly things' as she said the last part she raised her hand and max nodded that he understood.

'I see what you mean Isobel its just Michael wouldn't use his powers in front of any outsiders, he's not stupid' max told his sister

'And what if he doesn't mean to, its happened before he might use them…accidentally'

'I know but there is nothing that we can do about that. Any way I think we should be thankful that he is away from that wacko of a father hank, that's a pro'

'I KNOW THAT' Isobel said angry at her brother. Did he think that she wasn't happy that Michael was no longer in danger of that drunken fool? 'God if you think for one second that I'm not happy about that then you can just-'

'I know.' Once again max put his hands on top of Isobel's. He new that she was happy that that maniac was out of Michael life. They both were. Isobel was just scared and she had every right to be. Isobel once again closed her eyes and then looked back to the crash down front doors

'Where is he!?'

'well who are we waiting for?' straight away the two sibling looked up at the person that they considered to be there sibling to, even if it was not in the eyes of everybody around them, they were sure it was the way things were supposed to be.

'Michael!' Isobel said and then instantly rose to her feet and hugged him then when they both slid back in the booth her grin disintegrated by the look on his face and was replaced by the worried look that had been on her face al the time waiting for Michael to arrive.

'Michael what's wrong.' Max asked who also noticed the astonished look that Michael carried on his normally  unaffected-by-anything face. 'Did you meet up with your new parents?'

'Yeah I did.' Michael told them, answering the question and not giving them any additional information.

'Well?' Isobel said trying to get more of a detailed response out of Michael.

'Well life sucks, but then again I have always known that so no surprise.' He said full of the usual Michael charm

'Oh no they are taking you away aren't they?' Isobel said her voice full of concern

'well the fact is I am going somewhere Izzy but I'm not going to far'

'so your not leaving new Mexico?' max asked eagerly.

'no Maxwell you wont be getting rid of me that easy. I'm not leaving Roswell' as soon as he said this max smiled and Isobel hugged Michael once again

'I can see why you have such a surprised look on your face. Roswell so small and the rest of America is so big. What's the odd Michael' max said letting out a huge sigh of relief that he had been holding in for him self and his sister.

'I guess you lucked out Michael' Isobel said still smiling.

'No Isobel WE lucked out' 

'Thanks Maxwell.' Michael said and then gave his best friend a short yet very sweet smile. Michael was pleased that he was staying and although he would never show it, upside he was jumping up and down and shouting the occasional woohoo!! But Michael managed to keep his normal 'what ever' attitude. This was in a way a sot of defence mechanism. In his experience all good things came to a quick sudden jolt of a end, so he was trying his utter most best to not get all that was left of his hope up.

'So what's your new Parents like'

'Family.' Michael corrected. He could hardly wit to tell max who they were, but new that the shock to his system would be 10times worse if he stayed calm and waited for max or Isobel to ask. Still I would be hard to hold back the laughing when he told them.

'Huh?' Isobel said

'Family' Michael repeated again. 'They have a daughter, same age asUS

'Oh that's nice' Isobel said with another smile. 

'You re going to have to take the role as the protective brother.' Max stated trying to hold back a smile. 'Anyone we know'

'Actually yes' both max and Isobel waited for Michael to continue and tell them who it was. But he simply picked up Max's shake from across the table and helped him self to a large gulp. Max and Isobel shared a curious look then max took the bait.

'who?' when he asked Michael could not help a small grin then took one more gulp after returning it to max.

'Liz parker'

  ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SO tell me my lovable fanfictionares, what you think? Come on review cause you know I would for you. I wrote for you, you review for me. It's a PARTER SHIP PEOPLE. go with the flow and the flow is going to wards the review button. Go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on go on. Its sad the lengths I go to, to get some recognition. Sigh. Well at lest you cant see me whilst I beg that would be humiliating. Luckily you cant. Is this site international?  Hey if you know when you REVIEW let me know. Thanks m

Review


End file.
